


Kliff Kingsbury and his catboy QB Kyler "Purray"

by snickersmcflurry



Category: National Football League RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Arizona Cardinals, a joke fic so please don't attack me thx bestie, catboy, crackfic? is that what joke fics are called?, meow ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snickersmcflurry/pseuds/snickersmcflurry
Summary: owo soft catboi and his head coach whatever shall they do ???
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Kliff Kingsbury and his catboy QB Kyler "Purray"

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i wrote this in like 6 minutes on new years day so ig i'm starting the year off with an absolute banger for real. before someone wrings me out like a soaking wet towel, this is a joke. i wrote this as a joke, ok, i'm not being serious at all when it comes to this. i just want to make people laugh and kill journalism, all right? just needed to get that out of the way. anyways,,, enjoy :)

“NYAAAA KLIFF KINGSBURY-KUN !!!”, Kyler yells at his coach, his eyes taking the shape of the greater or less symbols, “HOW ARE WE GONNA BEAT THE RAMS KLIFF KINGSBURY-KUN ???”

“Kyler, jesus fucking Christ, what is wrong with you ??”. Kliff questions his quarterback, seeing that Murray now has fuzzy brown cat ears sticking out of his head and has a crazed pastel pink blush across his nose.

“THAT DOESN’T MATTER KLIFF KINGSBURY-KUN !!! I JUST WANT TO BEAT SEAN MCVAY-SAN !!!”

Kliff stares. He didn’t know what to think. Was this all one of those weird dreams he has from time to time? He has been drinking recently, possibly a weird dream due to the vodka-sprite he had, but what if this is real ? Hmmmmm.

“KLIFF KINGSBURY-KUN !!!”, Kyler runs up to his head coach, grabbing his soft hand, running his thumb over Kliff’s freshly lotioned hand, noticing the lotion was getting oilier and oilier the longer he held. 

Kingsbury looks at his quarterback, but instead of jerking his hand away, he laughs, lifting his empty hand and bringing it to Kyler’s head, scratching his ears, making Murray purr. 

“Don’t worry, Kyler  _ Purray _ , we’ll get it figured out, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> will i write more catboy Kyler ? possibly, probably not, but who knows. have a lovely day and drink water <3


End file.
